Our Duty is To Protect
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: Jack just wants to be an ordinary boy. Hard when you're keeping a terrible secret, your father is in prison, and you must join a group of people called 'The Guardians'... Modern AU. Name changes and stuff, nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new RotG story...! For anyone willing to read this, I warn you Jack has angst with everyone from Bunnymund to Pitch to his sister and mother and eventually his father, too probably. Also, this will be Jack x Tooth, but that will most likely take a backseat (or more like a trunk seat) to the actual plot.**

**There have also been name changes.**

**Tanya = Tooth **

**Ashton = Bunnymund **

**Mr. North = Santa and Sandy is Sandman, obviously. And Mr. Black is Pitch.**

* * *

I was sitting at my regular lunch table when something really strange happened today.

I was eating the cardboard mush they expect to feed the high school kids when I looked up and saw that a band of four was approaching me, three of which I knew were close friends.

"Jack Frost." The only adult in the group said with a smile.

I jumped a little. What were they doing here at my table? No one was really my friend, but everyone knew of me: Jack Frost, the trickster, the prankster, who often causes people to get nasty falls on the ice in wintertime.

The adult and teacher at this school, Mr. North, leaned on my table. "May I sit?"

I nodded.

He waited patiently while I dumped my backpack on the floor. Then he sat down and said quietly, "This may be a lot to take in. So I will let you absorb it slowly." He slipped me a small, folded piece of paper.

Thinking it was a detention slip, as I was always getting into trouble, I began to open it.

"Not here, Jack!" Mr. North hissed. "Principal Black!"

"What?" I asked. Mr. Black, the principal of our school, freaked me out a little, too.

"Just…read it when you get home."

I nodded, stuffed the note in my pocket and looked around at the other three, who were my classmates.

I caught my breath as bubbly Tanya Robertson leaned over to me and smiled. "Hi, Jack!"

I had had a crush on Tanya for as long as I could remember, but luckily I was good at disguising my emotions, so she didn't know.

I found my capability to talk and said, "Hi."

And then the other people too cool to talk to me – Ashton Briars and Sandy Matthews – smiled at me, too.

Well, Sandy did. I don't think Ashton knew HOW to smile.

And since I have no filter, that thought popped out. "Do you smile?" I asked Ashton. It was a sincere question, no sarcasm involved, which was weird for me. Not only was I the fun-loving trickster in our school, I was also painfully sarcastic.

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh." I could tell he was annoyed, so I was glad to have been let off easy, but I felt I had to explain myself. "I just don't think I've ever seen you smile before, that's all. You don't seem very happy."

Boy, was that the wrong thing to say.

"Look—

"No offense!"

"How is that not offensive?! I can't help it that my life isn't peachy keen right now, the way yours is. Maybe some people just don't have enough to smile about, unlike a certain immature delinquent I know."

I stood up as Tanya hissed, "Ash, enough!"

"How dare you," I said quietly, my lips barely moving. "You don't know the hell I've been through! You don't know the half of it! So shut your mouth, Ashton Douche Bag Briars! You don't know, ok? You don't know!"

My hands felt frozen as I fumbled for my bag.

Everyone at the table was staring, but I couldn't make myself feel ashamed.

"Jack," Mr. North tried. "Jack—

"You started it by asking me if I smiled," Ashton snarled.

I turned on him angrily. "Real mature, Briars. Look around. This is high school, ok? This isn't middle school, where you could get away with it."

I picked up my bag and turned to walk away, leaving a chain of ice on the backpack strap. I needed to get away to let that melt and calm myself down, otherwise I'd send a blizzard this school's way.

I heard Ashton mumble something like, "At least I know how to protect this place, unlike just making snow appear out of thin air."

I wheeled around. "Care to repeat that?"

"Frost!"

I turned. "Yeah?"

"What made you cause such a disgraceful scene in the lunchroom?" Mr. Black demanded.

I said recklessly, "Ashton basically told me my life is all rainbows and kittens and snow days. I had to prove him wrong."

Mr. Black's eyes gleamed at the words 'snow days' but he quickly covered it up. He straightened up and glared at me.

I glared right back, unafraid.

"Turn out your pockets," he snapped.

It wasn't surprising. Most of the time I keep the preparation for a prank in my pocket.

My mind whirled furiously, thinking of the note Mr. North left me. He seemed determined not to let the principal see it. I trusted Mr. North, but I didn't trust Mr. Black.

I turned my pockets out, keeping the fist holding the note clenched.

"Open your hand."

I opened it, releasing the note into my hoodie pocket and showing him my empty white hand.

"What's in your hoodie pocket?"

I dug around in it until I found a quarter. "This."

In the split second that he was looking at it, I slid the note out of my pocket, down onto my black sneaker, behind my back, where I stood between it and the principal.

"Does this quarter…do anything?"

"Pays for stuff."

"I bet you think you're being clever."

"I am."

"I don't think so."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Sorry."

"Go to your next class."

I nodded. "Ok."

Then I picked up my bag and the quarter, carefully slid the note into my hoodie sleeve at an angle where Mr. Black couldn't see it, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home that day, Mom was in her bedroom.

"Jack?" She approached me. "How was school?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Are you ok? Did…anything happen, Jack, did he…?"

"Mom, Dad's in prison, ok? How would he get to me in a crowded school? He's never getting out."

But we both exchanged a look of anxiety anyway, because it doesn't matter how many bars that man is behind, I still think he will always find me.

"Did you accidentally do anything?"

I shook my head. "No."

She smiled in relief.

Then I said, "Can I go out?" I pointed to the door and took the quarter out of my pocket, indicating what I wanted to do.

She nodded. "Don't be seen, Jack."

"It's like I'm invisible."

* * *

I walked back into the house, white hair soaked and clinging to my pale forehead, my hoodie dusted with snow. But I was laughing my head off.

"Jack," Mom sighed as I came in. She handed me a towel, but I shook my head. Cold didn't bother me.

I smiled and gripped my staff tightly.

I looked at Mom as the bedroom door upstairs opened and let my wooden staff drop behind me with a clatter.

We'd both agreed to keep the secret from my sister, Heather.

Heather came downstairs, all bouncy brown curls and fluffy purple skirt.

She flew at me and hugged me, and I put my arms around her, before being jerked back to my new, nightmarish reality as she pulled away, shivering.

A fine layer of frost covered the hem of her skirt.

I dropped my eyes and let my arms fall by my sides. I'd forgotten I made people cold.

She shivered, her arms wrapped around herself. "Why are you so _cold, _Jack?"

I hesitated. "I was just out in the snow."

She stared at me, and I knew she was trying to decide whether or not to believe me.

"You haven't been yourself since—

"It's complicated, alright?" I cut in, not wanting her to bring up the accident.

I turned away and said, "Is that it?"

"Yes," she said quietly and ran upstairs to her bedroom. I heard the door slam.

I threw my staff up in the air.

"I think we ought to tell her tonight," Mom said.

The staff landed at my feet as a quarter, but I hardly noticed: my eyes were fixed on Mom. "What?"

"Jack, she's your sister! I don't think you should—

"Why should she know her brother has become a freak?" I demanded. "Why should she know what her brother has become? I'll tell you what he's become: a white-haired, freezing cold, icicle-shooting FREAK!"

Mom said, "Jack, you're not a freak—

"Yes, I am," I snapped.

"Jack Frost!"

"Even my name!" I howled at her. "Even my name indicates how different I am! Not to mention it shows I was BORN for this…"

"Jack—

"I'm going upstairs."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about that. The angst store got a call from me ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

When I got upstairs, I remembered the note Mr. North had given me. Pulling it out of my hoodie pocket, I saw these words:

_Jack,_

_You are a Guardian. Can't say much more here. I know you probably don't understand. It's ok; I know what you can do. Meet me on Pine Grove Street, on the corner. 8 p.m. _

_North_

I stared at the words for a second, allowing a chill to run through me. I was a Guardian? What was that? And what about that 'I know what you can do'? Did he mean my powers over winter?

But I trusted Mr. North. So I decided to take the chance.

* * *

That night at supper, I said, "Hey, Mom, my t—one of my classmates wants to meet up with me tonight at eight. Do you care?"

For some reason, I felt it'd look suspicious if I told her one of my teachers wanted to meet up with me at eight o' clock at night. I don't know why he did, but I knew it was for good reason, and that I should go.

"Be back by midnight."

I nodded and dropped my fork, stood up, grabbed my shoes, yanked them on and decided to fly there. So I grabbed the quarter off my bedside table.

I flew off to meet Mr. North, and was altogether not surprised to see Sandy, Tanya and Ashton there as well.

Mr. North said, "Before we tell you anything, Jack, I expect you and Ashton to mend fences."

With a sigh, I turned to Ashton and muttered sarcastically, "Fine. I'm sorry."

I held out my cold, white hand and Ashton shook it resentfully.

"You still don't know the hell I've been through," I told him between clenched teeth.

"And you still believe everyone should smile," he told me.

"Ok, that's enough!" Tanya said quickly, stepping in between us as I shot Ashton a mutinous look. "They've made nice, North! Now tell Jack why he's here!"

"You are a Guardian," North informed me simply.

"What's that?"

"Show me your hands, Jack."

I squeezed my eyes shut and let my hands fall open. The palms glowed bright blue and snowflakes trickled down from them onto my sneakers.

"Yeah, big whoop," I said sarcastically. "I know what happens if I get mad, snow forms in my hands and if I get upset, I create a snowstorm around myself. I know all that!"

"Jack, it's not just power over snow. You have something very special inside of you. You must help us protect the teenagers in that school."

"But I'm NOT a Guardian of teenagers!" I told him. "I'm just me! I'm just—

"You're just Jack Frost, an ordinary boy with extraordinary power," Mr. North finished for me.

In my frustration, I let out a huff, but it came out in a long stream of ice.

"Careful," Ashton told me.

I worked to hide my annoyance with him. I knew he was only trying to irritate me to show the others I wasn't fit to be a Guardian. While I knew I wasn't, I refused to let him get his way.

"Ok," I said. "Say, for the sake of the argument, I am a Guardian for the kids at my school. What exactly am I protecting them from?"

Mr. North looked at me and said the words that will haunt me until my dying day. "Fear itself. Pitch Black."

* * *

**A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Here's Chapter 3! Not very angsty, thank God!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, haha...this one's really long! Well, long for me :P It's 1,149 words, which isn't very impressive, but my chapters are anywhere from 400 to 800 words, so this is pretty long for me. Anyways, seeing as I'm rambling, I'll let you guys get on with the story, but one warning: The angst picks back up here.**

* * *

I crawled into bed that night, thinking of everything that had happened.

Mr. North had basically told me if I didn't feel emotion as strongly, no one would ever know what I can do.

He told me I get angered way too easily and that I needed to work on that.

And Tanya, just before I left, had smiled and hugged me.

My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breathe, but I just smiled back, trying to be calm even when my brain was screaming, 'deargodJackshejusthuggedyoud oyouthinkthismeansanything?'

"I'm really glad you're joining the Guardians, Jack," she told me. "We've been waiting for you for years. Maybe we can get to know each other better?"

When I woke up the next morning, I grabbed my quarter off the bedside table and tossed it in the air, then caught it as it returned to earth as my staff.

For the pure pleasure of it, I shot a pile of snow on my bed, then grabbed some clothes and took a shower.

Once I was dressed in my normal outfit (jeans and my hoodie) I decided to fly to school instead.

I picked up my staff and shot out the window, allowing snow to fall from the other end of my staff as I flew.

I was glad it was November, so I could do this stuff.

I flew across the gray, snowy skies and landed in the schoolyard.

Running to the side door, I tossed the staff in the air, caught it in quarter form and slipped it back in my pocket.

I saw the principal just as I walked into the hall.

Mr. North had warned me to watch out for a weird black glow that surrounded Pitch now.

The shadows strengthened slightly and began creeping towards a knot of kids.

I formed a small pile of snowy white powder in my hand, gave it a very subtle underhanded toss and watched the kids group slightly tighter.

Pitch's glow seeped back inside him and he whipped around, sensing a Guardian's power.

His merciless yellow eyes locked on me, and I shoved my way through the crowd with my head bent down, just thinking, don't look at me, don't look at me.

"Frost!"

"Yes?"

"Did you throw something?"

"No."

He took a breath to chastise me, but a brown-haired boy stepped up. "Sorry, sir, it was me. I picked up a snowball from outside and threw it at those kids." He showed his snow-covered hands. "See?"

I don't think Pitch really believed this, but as there was no incriminating evidence against me, if you didn't count my blue palms, which no one had yet seen, he was forced to back down.

He turned and walked away.

When he walked off, the boy sighed in relief, looking as though he would like the earth to swallow him up now, please and thank you.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," I said.

He blushed and gave me a small smile.

I extended a hand. "Jack Frost. I owe you one."

He tentatively took my hand, then let go quickly with a shudder. "Your hands are really cold."

Then, at my slight frown, he added, "I'm so sorry!" He looked embarrassed.

I shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. If I'm cold, then I'm cold, dude."

Then I added, "What's your name?"

"J-Jamie Bennett," he told me.

"Well, J-Jamie Bennett," I greeted, emphasizing his stutter, "thanks."

He turned bright red. Then he said quickly, "You know, Jack, I love your pranks."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're really funny."

"Eh, well, I'm officially out of the prank business."

"What? Why?"

I shrugged. "It's just not important anymore."

And it wasn't. Ashton had brutally told me that Guardians shouldn't draw attention to themselves, and that's all my pranks do.

I turned to walk away when he followed me. "So, why'd you stick up for me?" I might as well figure that out if he's determined to be my shadow until I reach my next class.

Just then, an enormous boy came over to us, punching a huge, meaty fist into his palm. He was about as tall and wide as a brick wall. He leered at Jamie. "Hey, Bennett."

He took a step closer to Jamie, who clutched his books a little tighter, but otherwise gave no sign of the boy's movement.

I clenched my hands together, feeling ice stream into my tightly closed palms. This simple exchange made my blood boil. Kids tried to bully me when I was a freshman, too, but they quickly stopped when they realized I didn't take crap from anyone.

I turned to the other boy. "Leave him alone."

The boy raised an eyebrow and looked down at me, smirking. If only he knew how much I'd gone through in my own home, he wouldn't look at me that way.

He said, "Oh, I know who you are. You're that Jack boy."

"And you're that douche," I told him with all the grace of Ashton Briars. "Now leave Jamie alone. He's with me." I lifted my chin slightly, letting the boy know Jamie now had the protection of a junior on his side.

He cracked his knuckles. "You want to play?"

"Man, I'm not gonna throw a punch unless you do," I assured him. "But leave him alone."

I didn't want to fight him, but if he tried bullying anyone, crap gets real.

And if he thought I wasn't capable of self-defense, he didn't know how many years of abuse I had suffered at my own father's hands.

I had no more bruises, only scars to show what I had survived. And I always kept them hidden, afraid of what people would think.

I stared at him, waiting for the blow. His fist came out of nowhere, scoring a direct hit on my jaw.

I quickly covered my knuckles with a layer of ice and rammed my fist into his gut.

He doubled over, wheezing.

I raised my fist again, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

He looked at me and scampered.

* * *

I sat down at my regular table and saw Jamie eating alone. I was about to go join him when the other Guardians came over to me.

"Real nice, Jack. Real subtle," Ashton sneered.

Wracking my brains to think of what I'd done wrong, I found nothing. "Um…what are you talking about?"

Tanya looked sincerely disappointed as Ashton kept going with a full head of steam. "What did we tell you last night? A Guardian keeps his head down, he blends in, he doesn't pick fights in the school hallway!"

"He was bullying some kid!" I said defensively. "What would you have done?"

"Walked away?" Ashton suggested sarcastically.

"Then you're a coward." There was a collective gasp and an 'ooh' from the rest, but I didn't care. I was already halfway to Jamie's table.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some healthy angst and Jack and Jamie friendship! Let me know what you think! Thanks for all your support, guys!**

* * *

I sat down at Jamie's table and heard his small voice ask, "Did you just have an argument with your friends?"

I glanced up, appalled. "Those guys aren't my friends," I said bitterly. "They hate me."

Pointing at them with my fork, I singled out Ashton first. "That guy's a douche."

Jamie laughed loudly, causing people to stare, but he quickly covered his mouth. "I mean…that's not nice."

I grinned at his weak attempt to be nice to everyone.

"That guy never speaks," I explained to Jamie, pointing at Sandy. "I think he might be mute."

"What about the other two?"

"That one's my favorite teacher," I replied, nodding discreetly at Mr. North. "And that girl…" What words could describe Tanya?

I stared moodily at my food, lost in thought.

"You like her, huh?"

I dropped my fork with a clatter that seemed to echo around the whole lunchroom, and the sound seemed magnified, like, ten times.

I dove under the table to get my fork.

Jamie wisely dropped the subject of Tanya and instead said, "Why don't they like you?"

The answer I'd been mulling over since last night rose on my tongue. "I'm not like them."

_I'm not like them._

"That's a good thing, then. All of them seem really unfriendly. Well, except for Tanya. Then again, she's nice to everyone."

"Trust me, this is different," I told him. I swallowed down the last bite of my lunch, dumped my tray in the trash and came back to our table. I shadowed him to his next class.

"You don't have to do that," he told me.

"If any of those scum bags give you trouble, let me know," I told him in reply.

* * *

As I walked home that day, the other Guardians started toward me, so I decided to fly.

I didn't want to hear their nagging comments.

"It's kind of peaceful up here, huh?" A voice beside me said. With a jolt, I looked around and saw Tanya flying alongside me.

"Wha—how—?" I managed.

She turned, so her back was to me, and I saw a pair of nearly transparent wings on her back.

I gaped. "What Guardian are YOU?" I didn't think any of the others could fly.

She smiled at my shock and faced me. "The Guardian of Memories. I guard teens' memories through their high school years and so I know just about everyone's stories in that school."

She gave another smile, but this one was slightly tinged with sadness, like she was watching a fairly entertaining but depressing reality television show. "I know yours, Jack."

I went tumbling to the ground and, when I'd finally caught myself, I asked her, "You know about…everything?" The last word was a half-scared whisper.

She nodded. "I even know how you have a burn mark right here." She reached for my arm, rolled up my sleeve, and gently caressed the inside of my pale wrist, which was forever scarred over with all the things Dad had done, but mostly with the single, ugly, faded orange burn mark that still seemed a few degrees too hot, at least compared to the rest of my icy skin.

My skin was tingling wildly from her touch.

I suddenly decided I didn't want her to know anything more about me than what my memories already told her. So I yanked my arm away, wishing I could cry tears that did not freeze before they even left my eyes, because I really needed a relief for my feelings right now.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home and let myself in, Mom and I sent each other grim nods. I'd decided on the way home that it was time.

I called for Heather to come down from her room, which she did and quickly.

She sat on the second stair from the bottom as I calmly explained to her that more than my appearance had been altered from that long week in the lake.

I told her that I could make it snow that I sent the world blizzards and snow days and ice.

When I was finally done explaining, tears were shining in her eyes. "I knew it," she whispered. "I knew you were different."

My phone buzzed with a text and I sighed reluctantly upon reading it.

"I gotta go," I told Mom and Heather. "I'll be back by dinner."

It was time for another meeting with the Guardians.

* * *

About a month later, Christmas trees started appearing in store windows and colored lights and garland materialized on the houses in our neighborhood.

But my life went an entirely different direction that day.

So, yeah, maybe I was still pretty well known in our school. C'mon, I'd had a reputation for three years as the obnoxious trickster! It wasn't so easy to just turn it all around like that.

Ashton wasn't very happy with my reputation, but I couldn't help it.

But that day, the Guardians called me to their meeting.

I knew things were bad when I showed up.

Ashton's arms were crossed and he was glaring at me. Mr. North and Tanya stood off to the side, looking distressed and Sandy just stood there, his arms behind his back, clearly wanting no part in the tension.

"So? What do you want me for?" I asked. My voice was loud as screams in the dead silence, where the only sound was the snow, falling around us.

Ashton said, "Jack, the others have finally—

"Ashton." Mr. North said quietly and Ashton fell silent. "That is enough."

He turned to me. "Jack, what Ashton is trying to say is, perhaps we expected too much of you. It is early in life, you are only sixteen, and you will have plenty more chances to become a proper Guardian—

"I see," I broke in. "So you're just going to dump me because I don't fit in?"

"No," Tanya said, "it isn't like that—

"Don't lie," Ashton said. "This boy is not fit to be a Guardian, Tanya, you said it yourself—

Tanya and I had been growing close, and this betrayal stung.

"No!" Tanya said. "Jack, you…I never said that—

Her next words were cut off because of the icicle spikes that came shooting down, surrounding me so no one could draw near.

I pitched myself up into the sky, my eyes filling with tears that froze the moment they trickled down my cheeks, sticking like little ice blocks.

I gulped them down and soared through the black sky, no moon or stars to light the way.

Loneliness threatened to engulf me, but I beat it back with thoughts like 'I don't care. I never wanted to be in their stupid group anyway, and they never wanted me'.

I barely made it home and up to my room, where I cried tears that froze halfway down my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: There's some more Jack angst for you! I'm almost finished with this story, I've been writing ahead lately. It still needs to be typed up and it needs a lot of editing, so the last few chapters should be up within the next few days! Or I may upload again later tonight!**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning, it was a few minutes before I realized why I was so miserable.

I flew the entire way to school, promising myself I would just walk the other way if I saw any Guardians.

I ate with Jamie again in the lunchroom, and when Tanya waved to me, I turned my back on her.

I didn't care if I had used the mantra 'they're not my friends'.

What they had done wasn't normal, I was sure. It wasn't usual practice to kick a Guardian out simply because he didn't fit in.

There had to be a deeper reason, and for a while I looked inside myself for it.

"Tanya's waving at you," Jamie informed me.

"Pretend you don't see her," I advised him.

He shrugged, willing to respect my wishes. "Ok."

Then…

"Why don't you ever hang around them anymore? You acted like you guys were friends, and now you act like you're mad at them."

"It's complicated, Jamie," I told him.

An awkward silence fell.

Finally, more to change the subject than anything, I said, "Why don't you ever branch out more?"

"Huh?"

"You're really quiet. Why don't you ever take a day to be all wild and loud and unpredictable?"

"That's YOUR job."

"Ha, ha," I chuckled sarcastically, then cuffed him on the head. "Shut up."

Laughing, he gingerly fingered the back of his head.

* * *

When I got to class, I bypassed Tanya on my way to my usual seat.

As I passed her, she slipped a piece of paper in my hand.

If it's another stupid Guardian meeting, a blizzard's about to come, I thought mutinously.

But no, the paper only said,

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry. I know you were really hurt with what they did to you. It's not because you're different; it's because you're young._

_Are you ok? Please talk to me._

_Tanya _

I didn't reply, and as the other people left the room at the end of the class, I dropped the note in the trashcan.

* * *

As the days turned into weeks that slipped by, the other Guardians learned not to acknowledge me.

Jamie and I grew closer, and he learned not to mention them, or the brief contact I had shared with them.

Jamie quickly became my best and only friend, who I loved like a brother.

One day, he broke my unspoken rule and asked about my brief friendship with the Guardians.

"So why'd you stop hanging out with them, anyway?"

I sighed. "It's complicated."

"Jack—

"I didn't fit in well with them, ok? There's your answer, Jamie. Guardians aren't supposed to draw attention to themselves, and I did, and they didn't like that, so they let me go."

He gaped at me. "What?"

With a sigh, I reluctantly explained to him about my winter powers and the Guardians and Pitch.

"I thought it was just me," Jamie breathed as we stood outside the school, by the emergency fire exit. "Pitch would look at me, and this kind of shudder would go through me, you know? I thought it was just me!"

"Wait, Jamie. There's more."

I told him how I came to be this way, falling into a frozen lake, and even the years of abuse from my father prior to that and then I spoke in a brittle voice about one of my best-kept secrets. "And when I first became this way, my father tried to murder me."

* * *

**A/N: That last idea has been here for awhile, but I wasn't sure if it was EVER gonna make it into the story. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Also, it might seem like Jack is pouring out his heart to a stranger and all, but remember, it's Jamie. I'm not good at showing how people become friends, so I take the HTTYD movie approach: you know, bouncy music and little flashes that hint at time passing and a friendship building. So, sorry about not making it clearer how close Jamie and Jack have grown! **


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie watched me finish my story, and I dropped my hands into my lap.

"Wow! Your life is like a TV show!"

"Well, you know what, sometimes, I wish it was!"

Jamie covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, my god, I'm sorry…I didn't think how you'd feel…"

"Don't apologize," I muttered, angry at the idea.

He stared at the ground, and I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," I replied.

"You don't just go around telling people stuff like that and then leave?" Jamie stood up. "Listen, Jack, I know you must've been really upset about the Guardians. But that was weeks ago. It's time for you to get over it and pull yourself together." He rested a hand on my shoulder, and I understood he was not wishing to hurt me with these words.

I nodded.

"The kids in that school, they're really fearful and anxious! I noticed it, but I didn't think about it! Pitch could be hurting them in ways you can't see."

"But the other Guardians—

"Jack."

I stared at Jamie. I'd never seen him look so intense before. His jaw was clenched, his eyes shining. A great change had come over him in the past few minutes in which I had finished talking.

"To hell with the other Guardians. They're not doing anything real. They're supposed to protect from fear, right?"

"And drugs and alcohol and unprotected sex, and stuff like that," I recalled. "They want to make sure teens walk the straight and narrow. But they really only protect the perfect kids. You know, the straight-A's with bright futures ahead of them and already getting acceptance letters from college."

Jamie said, "Well, the other kids need help, too. As a matter of fact, I'd say they need even more help!"

"I know," I said quietly. "I tried protecting those kids, but I'm not strong enough to do it on my own. I— But the look in Jamie's eyes made me break off.

He looked much older than before, but his voice still came out unsteady as he said, "Then take me."

"What?"

"Then take me as a Guardian."

I gaped at him, horrified. "Jamie, no!"

"You need my help!"

"But these Guardians…they had their very LIVES taken away from them! They had a chance at normalcy—all of us did! But we never got it! And you…asking to become one! Jamie, you don't know what you're asking!"

"Jack, you need someone to help you, and the other Guardians won't do it!"

"Yes, they will. If a teenager honestly needs their help, they will."

"Jack…"

"I'm not making you a Guardian, Jamie. I couldn't, anyway. Something inside you makes you a Guardian; I can't help you create that."

I took the quarter out of my pocket and flicked it up in the air.

Forgetting all about Jamie, I threw myself up in the air and caught the staff mid-flight.

I heard him shout, "Whoa!" somewhere below me and I grinned at his shock.

To show off, I did a complicated maneuver, turned upside down in the frosty air and waved to him.

Jamie grinned and waved frantically.

I flipped back right side up and flew off, leaving him staring after me.

I looked back over my shoulder at him until he became a speck on the snowy ground.

* * *

I reveled in the weekend for as long as I could, and sent a blizzard the town's way on Saturday.

On Sunday, Jamie fought through about five feet of snow to see me.

I guiltily left my room to see him. Why hadn't I thought to invite him over myself?

Mom invited Jamie to stay for dinner, and he shyly accepted.

Heather and Jamie found an old box of video game cartridges and joysticks, so we set up a mini video game tournament in the living room, just me and Jamie and Heather.

Halfway through, I went outside to create light flurries, and ten minutes later was joined by Heather who had hastily grabbed three sleds from the garage and was begging me to sled with her and Jamie.

I nodded ad we went down the same long hill about ten times before a group of four approached me, a group that I had hoped never to see again.

My white hair was standing straight up and I was laughing at the corny joke Jamie had just told to amuse Heather. ("Why did the skeleton go to the library? To bone up on a few things!")

I saw Mr. North leading the group, looking disappointed. Ashton was scowling and Tanya and Sandy looked like they were heading for a funeral.

I stood up from the messy pile of snow, and crossed my arms. "Come to rub it in?"

"We need to talk, Jack," Mr. North said.

"No, we don't," I snarled. "You Guardians might as well go around protecting the teenagers, but that is NOT my problem anymore."

I started to turn away.

"You told a human about us?"

I didn't look at him. "You figure it out yourself."

I firmly took Jamie's and Heather's hands and dragged them back inside.

Heather sat on the couch, looking frightened. She must not understand what was going on.

I conjured up a gigantic blizzard and sent it out the window at the Guardians, just to chase them away from our house, not intending to hurt them.

I considered letting it persist in taking Ashton away, but I didn't; I had power, but I needed to use that power responsibly.

And I can't believe I just said that.

I was angry with the Guardians, angry with them for thinking they owned me, even when they'd made it clear I didn't belong.

I was angry with them for acting like I was a little boy who doesn't know any better, but mostly angry with them for ruining the day for Jamie and Heather.

"Who were they?" Heather asked eventually.

"Just some bad people," I told her.

Eventually, the snow melted into rain and I didn't bother to change it back.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's some more Jack and Guardian ANGST. What do you guys think? The angst gets thicker with every chapter! LOL. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 9! I won't get into it, but more Jack vs. Bunny! Or Jack vs. Ashton, actually...but I like Bunny better than Ashton, who has pretty good reasons for being unhappy and stuff but still! HE IS SO FREAKING MEAN TO JACK :-( Then again, Jack is a big boy. He can totally take it.**

**Anyway, seeing as I'm rambling, I'll let you guys go now and read the rest of this! Please R&R! **

* * *

As sunset drew nearer, Jamie broke the silence that was thick with anxiety. "I should go home."

I nodded and said, "I'll walk you home, if you like."

He shook his head. "No, it's ok, Jack—

"No, I'll walk you," I said firmly. What sort of dangers could come to a kid who could barely look out for himself? Not to mention darkness was falling quickly.

Halfway to his house, he said, "The Guardians were talking about me, weren't they?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

We didn't speak again until we reached his house, where he hugged me tightly.

When he did, a thin layer of frost formed on his shirt and a chilly breeze ruffled his hair.

He shivered and pulled away.

"That's why you don't hug me," I smirked, trying to be cheerful for him.

I turned to walk away, but his voice stopped me. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna be ok?"

I bit my lip and nodded. No need to worry the kid. This was just between the Guardians and me after all.

* * *

The next day, instead of letting them skirt around me, I approached the Guardians. "Hey!"

Mr. North was the only one who was absent from them.

The other Guardians' heads snapped up.

Ashton's eyes locked on me. He took a step closer to me. "You told a human about us?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I owed him an explanation," I told him heatedly.

"We heard you telling him, Jack!" Ashton said angrily. "And if we heard you, how many other people did?"

My fists clenched tighter by my sides. "It doesn't matter. He won't tell anyone."

"You have no respect for _secrecy!" _Ashton shouted. "You think you can go around, breaking rules and making blizzards and just having fun, but don't you see, this is about something more important! This isn't another snow day, Jack Frost! You can't hit us with a snowball and expect us not to hit back!"

His voice had been getting steadily louder and now he was practically yelling.

"Ash," Tanya was saying, "Ash, leave it."

"No!" Ashton yelled. "This boy has been wrong for us since day one—

"Well, I'm glad you finally addressed the real issue here," I said coldly, my eyes flashing. "So tell me, Ashton, since you're so obviously right about me not being suitable material for a Guardian, let's hear more about this." I clasped my hands together. "Go on."

"You're not old enough, for a start. You've only had these powers nearly a year, and you don't even know yourself how to use them! You goof off with them, you have way too much fun, you play pranks, you draw unnecessary attention to yourself, you're always getting into trouble…You're just not fit to be a Guardian, Jack!"

"So, basically, I'm all snowballs and fun times, and you guys are all hard work and deadlines?"

Ashton scowled. "No, no, that's not what I—

"Then you're right," I agreed coolly. "I am NOT a Guardian."

Ashton seethed as I turned away.

Finally, he said, "Okay, Jack. I played along for a while. You know I did. I honestly tried to agree with Mr. North. But it was only by a chance of fate that you ended up with those powers. Most, when they have ability like that, are Guardians. Protectors. But you? You're just an accident."

I knew he meant my powers were the accident here, but he'd said me.

So I turned to look at him. "Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut the hell up!" I ran at him, punching wildly, not caring how this looked or who saw.

Thin layers of ice that just kept re-forming whenever they shattered covered my fists protected my hands from the impact of the blows I dealt Ashton.

Ashton only stood for a second, and then he began punching back.

He was fighting back, I thought with pleasure as I felt myself begin to fall.

I struck the tiled floor hard, and my head pounded.

Reaching up, I felt warm, wet blood but it didn't matter because the pain hadn't yet reached me.

I stood back up and kept decking him, and Ashton hit back.

Sweat should've been trickling down my face, but instead it was a long stream of ice.

"That's enough, Jack." Mr. North's quiet voice interrupted me.

I turned to face him, spitting out snowflakes from the small but violent blizzard I was causing around myself. "And YOU!"

But I never got any farther, because a sudden pain in my back sent me tumbling to the ground.

Mr. North's angry face loomed above me saying, "Ashton!"

It was then that I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I hope you guys like this chapter! This is kinda long, but it didn't take me long to write at all! What killed me was having to type it up! I normally write this story in this green composition notebook, so...**

**Hey, ok, I recognize the signs of a bored reader. Just ignore this, then. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites and keep reading!**

* * *

When I came to, I was lying in Mr. North's classroom at one of the desks.

Mr. North was angrily chastising Ashton for punching me when my back was turned.

"He started it—Ashton muttered.

"Maybe he did start it. That does not mean you had to engage him."

Ashton nodded resentfully.

"Not to mention many students now know about—

A voice crackled over the loudspeaker. "Jack Frost and Ashton Briars, please report to the principal's office."

Mr. North looked distressed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he mumbled.

I stumbled from the desk and up to Mr. North.

Mr. North took no notice. "Ashton," he said quickly and quietly, with deadly urgency, "take Jack somewhere safe. Keep yourselves safe. We'll keep the kids protected here, just go!"

Ashton started to protest, but the door flew open.

Pitch stood there, not even trying to hide the frightening black glow. He pointed an accusing finger at me. "Yes! Yes! I knew it! I had no proof before, but over a dozen eyewitnesses saw you create a blizzard around yourself inside this very building!" He proclaimed dramatically. Then he ran into the room.

He leered over me, and several shadowy black shapes crawled out from behind me and caught the scent of another human life to be taken.

I glared at him as he circled me. "All this time, I've waited for a sign."

His golden eyes glittered and his hands reached out for my throat.

I backed up and sent a stream of ice at the floor, causing him to slip and fall.

I jumped over him, grabbed Ashton and Mr. North, and motioned for Mr. North's key.

Mr. North said, "Jack—

And the doorknob began shaking beneath my grip and Pitch burst out, yelling.

I shot a blast of ice at him, freezing his head. I shoved him back inside while he was distracted, turned to Mr. North and shouted, "Give me the damn key!"

Mr. North produced the key, and I felt guilty for the lack of respect.

I locked the door, tossed it back at him and Mr. North said, "This is bad…"

"Let's run!" I cried. "That won't hold him long!"

I began running with Ashton and Mr. North and said, "This is bad. If Pitch is ready to attack the school openly, he's announcing he's ready to maim or kill. We need to evacuate the kids."

Since nobody else had any ideas, I pulled out a prank I used often. "I'll pull the fire alarm. If anyone asks, there's a fire in your classroom, Mr. North. You guys tell people this isn't a drill."

We were nearing the fire alarm now, I knew, so I turned the corner and flipped up the plastic box, then rested my hand on the white lever.

Mr. North stared at me. "Jack…"

"No time!" I cried.

I pulled the lever, and Ashton and Mr. North began running.

Sprinklers shot on and soaked my hoodie.

I dashed away from the fire alarm, in the same direction from Mr. North and Ashton.

All around, teachers and students were lining up, getting ready to walk out the door.

"This is not drill!" one teacher barked at her students, and they at once stopped fooling around and became solemn.

They led themselves outside, and all the other students and teachers were outside, too.

"Somebody call the fire department!" yelled a voice, and I heard a cell phone being whipped out, buttons being dialed.

Something odd was happening to the second floor window. The pane was obscured by blackness and suddenly the glass shattered. There were scattered cries of shock as Pitch burst from the shattered window, landing on his feet.

Only people like the Guardians and me could do that and survive.

He grabbed the teacher's cell phone from her. He crushed it, buttons and screen and all, and threw the broken remains on the ground. "You see, there is no fire in this school. There has merely been this troublemaker, pulling the fire alarm as I attempted to punish him and a peer for fighting on school grounds." He pointed straight at me. Surely he knew, he must have guessed…

As my frantic mind raced forward, I thought of Mr. North and Ashton…

But just then, both came hurtling out the door with Tanya and Sandy, the last to leave.

They stood in front of the other students, guarding them from Pitch.

Pitch said simply, "Come now, my dear Guardians. Stand aside."

I pulled out my staff and cast a thick wall of ice between Pitch and the Guardians.

I heard hissing sounds coming from the other side, as though he was hissing to himself about the best way to get around the wall…

Suddenly, horribly, Pitch rose over the wall, being held up by his nightmares…

His regular appearance had vanished…

His face had become gray, his eyes a more piercing gold.

All of his skin was gray, as a matter of fact, and his human body was gone, replaced by a shapeless stick beneath a long, black cloak that flowed into his fearlings, as though they were growths from him.

I sent blast after blast at him, causing his golden eyes to lock on me.

I thought of the bullies at my old middle school, angry because I was too fast for them to punch and not easily scared.

If I could annoy Pitch in much the same way, I might be able to clear the way for the Guardians.

He started going towards me, his fearlings still supporting him.

It appeared they could only carry him short distances, however; they set him down on the ground quickly.

Pitch sent the fearlings into the crowd, and then a single, nightmarish black horse ran after me.

A terrorized crowd began shrieking, struggling to get away from the fearlings.

I sent an ice blast the horse's way, and it froze from head to foot. Er, head to hoof.

Anyway, it froze the horse. I whacked out at the ice with my staff, shattering both the sparkling ice and killing the fearling inside it from the impact.

Pitch, sensing the destruction of one of his servants, glared straight at me.

I threw myself up in the air and surveyed the crowd from below: most people had gotten out of the fray and were huddled in their cars, cell phones to their ears as they drove off.

They would be getting no reception.

I saw the other Guardians still trying to fight the fearlings.

Landing to help them, I heard a shout. "No! Take me instead!"

Thinking one of the Guardians was hurt, I began running to the spot where I'd heard them crying out.

But all I found was a dense cloud of black fearlings.

Yet still, Ashton's voice echoed in my head and ears, letting me know he and one other were not yet safe.

The fearlings closed in on me, trying to torment me with my worst fears, but it didn't work: I was too busy staring straight ahead, my mind focused so entirely on Ashton and the other possibly hurt Guardian.

I found him huddled alone, surrounded by a thick swarm of black shapes, knees drawn up to his chin.

"Why won't you take me instead?" He murmured eyes far away and lonely. "Please! She's done nothing wrong! She was so innocent…so pure…"

I knelt beside him. "Ashton…"

He continued to try to bargain with the shadowy shapes, to no avail.

"Ashton!"

Startled, he glanced up and saw me.

I grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him along.

"Stare straight ahead, pretend you don't see them, think only of the way out," I coached him.

He nodded.

We finally walked out of the shadows and under the glare of a streetlight.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked nervously.

Ashton cocked his head, listening.

Suddenly, I shoved him down. "Pitch!" I readied my staff, standing in front of Ashton.

Pitch had Sandy trooping after him, bound to Pitch by some sort of magic.

I shouted as loudly as I could. "Hey!"

Pitch's head snapped up, looking at me.

I drew my staff. "Leave Sandy alone."

Pitch glared at me, then began chuckling. "You think a simple stick of wood will stop me?"

I sent an ice blast his way. It froze him, and for a second, I thought I'd won, as I watched several fearlings flicker and die.

The magic was broken and Sandy sped away, but then the ice shattered and my eyes widened. That had never happened before.

"You see, Jack!" Pitch laughed. "I am much more powerful than you, Frosty! I have been building up my army for so long, hundreds of years. And now I have my source of fear, a special source…"

He made a sweeping motion with his hand and I saw a single human who had not vacated the parking lot when he could've.

"Jamie!"


	11. Chapter 11

I ran towards the boy and Pitch stationed fearlings around him.

I sent an ice blast at them, freezing them.

They stayed frozen, to my surprise, but there were still too many for me to freeze on my own.

I ran to Jamie, who appeared pale but unharmed.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded and pointed behind me.

I turned and froze another hundred fearlings.

Though Pitch struggled to free them, it seemed he couldn't.

Tanya flew over to me. "Jack," she gasped, "there are too many…"

I had frozen many, but Tanya was correct: there were still too many to battle.

Jamie ran back inside the school.

"Jamie!"

"Get him!" Pitch cried to his fearlings, and several followed my best friend.

For ten long minutes, I did not see him as I blasted my way through the crowd of fearlings, leaving no place in my mind for him.

If he was dead…

NO.

Suddenly, I saw Tanya growing weaker and weaker and had a sudden flash of inspiration.

She was the Guardian of Memories, wasn't she?

So I called, "Tanya!"

She turned.

I thought of all the happy times in my life – ice-skating with Heather, searching for eggs on Easter, wrapping presents on Christmas Eve, every time Tanya had ever hung out with me and we'd acted like two perfectly normal teens…

I gathered them all up in my mind and grabbed a lock of my own white hair.

I yanked on it and caused it to come out, hurling it at Tanya.

It glowed purple and green and gold the moment it touched her hands.

Newly inspired, she hurled lock after lock of my hair at the fearlings, and even began pulling out her own golden blonde strands.

Ashton caught on and screamed, "Tanya!" He drew a single, grayish-blonde strand out of his patchy hair.

It glowed dimly in her hands, but it killed over a thousand fearlings when she threw it at them.

I froze several more fearlings and—

"Jack! Behind you!"

Whirling around, I saw Pitch standing there, only down to about a dozen or so slaves to shadows.

Jamie, meanwhile, ran back out of the school, no fearlings on his tail at all, and he waved an ugly purple and orange lamp threateningly at Pitch.

Several fearlings burst out of school windows, flew down to their brothers and hissed angrily in their ears, and from then on they gave Jamie a wide berth.

I shot him a proud look; he may be shy and quiet, but he did look pretty darn menacing with only a lamp.

I froze the rest of the fearlings. "The game is up, Pitch!"

The darkness seemed more complete somehow as Pitch faded away into darkness, leaving the last streetlights to flicker and die.

Sandy pulled out a glittering pouch and withdrew from it a small handful of golden sand, which he held tightly, waiting.

I'd known Sandy weeks and I wasn't aware of this talent.

Pitch finally came at us, and we all attacked: Jamie threw the lamp, his final weapon, but it missed by centimeters, only because Pitch moved quickly.

Ashton sent a round, egg-shaped bomb his way, Sandy threw his glittery sand, Tanya sent a couple hairs his way, Mr. North sent a star, a real, glittering star, I froze him with my staff.

The bomb and ice collided, not liking it one bit.

The star and sand and hair all glowed brightly, in perfect unity.

Finally, the ice and the bomb, still ticking down, shot away from each other.

The bomb blew up, the ice melted, the star seemed to be winking out, the hair wasn't glowing, the sand wouldn't sparkle…

"Quick!" I cried, getting the picture. I firmly grabbed Ashton's hand, then Tanya's. "Hold hands!"

Ashton joined hands with Sandy, who took Mr. North's, and we all waited, leaving Jamie out of the loop, six hearts beating fast…

And the star grew brighter once again, the sand glittered and sparkled, the sand glowed, the ice re-formed, as did the bomb, which made me wonder.

What kind of ancient magic was this?

They orbited each other, like moon and sun and they shone brightly, glowing white.

Then they all looked away, but I kept watching, even when the light grew so bright it hurt my eyes.

Finally, the glow dimmed and the other Guardians and Jamie allowed themselves to look.

Pitch lay there, dead. His chest did not rise and fall, his mouth gaped slightly open, his golden eyes dead, blank.

His fearlings were gone.

I swallowed back revulsion at Pitch's gray-skinned corpse.

There were sirens in the distance and Ashton said, "Jack—

I turned. "Yes?"

The other Guardians were impatiently shushing him and finally he closed his mouth. "It can wait."

Tanya came over to me and we stared into each other's eyes awkwardly before I cleared my throat and said, "So, Tanya, I—

The police cruiser pulled into the lot, and the officer stepped out, slamming the door.

He looked from five bedraggled teens and one scuffed-up adult to the sprawled corpse on the ground.

"I think I need you guys to come in for questioning," was all he managed to say.

* * *

**A/N: I'm already finished with the scene at the police station for the next chapter, so please just tell me how unrealistic it is, if it is at all. I feel it kinda is, but...you know. Oh, and please review this chapter, I'm delighted so many people seem to like this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

It turned out the police knew about Guardians and their attempts to protect the kids from everyday dangers, but had known nothing of Pitch.

When asked, I told him the full story, no lies. I even confessed we'd killed Pitch, but I told him it had been an accident, and we were only trying to defend ourselves.

He nodded as I talked, had a lengthy discussion with several other people, including the chief of police, during which time I fell asleep.

I woke up hearing him say something about "self-defense" but the words that stuck were: "You are not to blame."

I exchanged tired smiles with Jamie and the Guardians.

* * *

Mom was waiting outside to pick me up, but before they'd let me go out, Mr. North and Ashton wanted to talk to me.

"It can't wait?" Tanya asked, with a glance at me.

I winked at her and stifled a yawn. "I'm in high demand today." Ashton and Mr. North led me over to a secluded corner of the room and I added, "What do you guys want?"

Ashton took a breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm sorry, too. I know how uncool I could be to you sometimes."

He held out a hand. "Friends?"

"No," I told him, but I shook his hand. "Just not enemies."

He nodded, looking like he could live with that, and I realized I could, too.

Mr. North said, "Also, Jack…we can see that you do belong with the Guardians after all. Care to join us again?"

"It's gonna be one hell of a ride," Ashton promised.

I stared from his solemn green eyes to Mr. North's wide grin. "What changed your minds?"

The smile left Mr. North's face. "Don't you realize what you've done? We abandoned you, Jack, and still you fought with us! You could have flown away and yet you stayed. Do you realize how few people would have done that?"

"You saved my life," Ashton intoned.

"Guys!" I said. "Seriously! It's not like I did anything amazing—

"On the contrary, Jack. What you did truly was amazing."

"Not really," I muttered, stuffing my hands into my hoodie pocket. I ducked my head, hoping neither would see I was blushing slightly.

Mr. North changed the subject. "Well, then, Jack…do you want to be a Guardian again?"

I didn't even consider it. I meant to just say 'no' but what tumbled out of my mouth was, "Yes! Of course! I've been wanting it ever since you guys kicked me out in the first…" I trailed off, realizing they were both staring.

Then I yawned widely and rubbed my tired eyes.

I saw Tanya give me the smile a teenage girl would bestow upon a cute puppy and I quickly took my hand away from my eyes and attempted to flatten my sticking-up white hair instead.

I nodded at the Guardians one more time and ran from them, heading for the door.

I looked back once, to see Tanya saying something to the others.

* * *

The moment I was in the car, Mom hugged me tightly. "Jack! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Mom, I'm fine!" I told her. "Let me go."

Rain lashed the car windows as she released me at last.

Mom gave me a loving smile. Just before driving off, she took a good, long look at me and said soothingly, "Sleep, Jack. I'll wake you when we're home."

Even though Pitch was no more, I knew I'd have nightmares.

* * *

When we got home, Heather was sitting on the couch, waiting.

She flew over to me and hugged me.

"Heather," I protested, "you're going to get cold—

"I don't care."

When she pulled away, she inspected my hair closely.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Just making sure your hair hasn't changed color again." She grinned and I gave my best attempt at a smile.

She smiled, then turned to Mom and mouthed something I didn't catch.

I closed my eyes and sat down on the couch, letting my head fall into my hands.

"Lay down, Jack."

I obeyed, and sleep soon overtook me.


	13. Chapter 13

The other Guardians and I took a week to pull ourselves together.

Then, once we were pretty much good again, we met at the same place, same time.

Ashton was the only one there when I reached the place, and an awkward silence fell.

"Nice change from last time," he commented with a grin. "You were nearly late last time."

"Yeah, well, last time you guys were only calling the meeting to throw me out," I pointed out.

"Oh. Right."

An awkward silence fell.

Finally, Ashton said, "I know you saw me in that circle of fearlings…thanks for not mentioning it to the others."

"Mentioning what?"

"Oh, haha."

I grinned at him slightly, then added, "It's your business, Ashton."

He seemed to think for a second. Then he said, "A few weeks ago, the doctor told me the best news I've heard in a long time."

I glanced up at him, not sure where he was going.

He said quietly, "I'm finally cancer-free."

"What?"

"Yeah."

I winced. "Ashton, I didn't know—

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I am, too."

There was another silence.

"You know the worst part?"

"No," I told him. "I can't even imagine the worst part."

"Cancer took my best friend."

"Oh." I could think of nothing else to say. What words of comfort could I offer?

He said, "Her name was Abigail."

Then he lapsed back into silence.

Feeling like a total jerk, I said, "I'm sorry. I…"

"It's ok." But even I could tell it wasn't.

"Ashton—

"What?"

I hesitated. "I'm really sorry."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry isn't going to bring her back. And it's not like you killed her, anyway."

"I know. But I'm still sorry."

* * *

**A/N: This idea occurred to me at like, chapter 4 or 5 cuz I had big grand plans of Ashton's douche-ness and I realized he really needed a sort of backstory, so he wasn't just a mindless jerk to Jack. **

**I have NO IDEA how I'm going to end this story, as it could possibly spawn a plot bunny for another story (hee hee hee Bunny spawned a plot bunny!...ok, I'm done making lame jokes). **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm done! *cue cheering* I'm sorry this took such a long time, but every time I tried to continue this, it came out really forced. I didn't want the ending to be all bouncy and happy after that bomb Ashton dropped in Chapter 13, so I was sort of stuck. How's this for an ending?**

* * *

After the meeting with the Guardians, Mr. North and Sandy went their separate ways, leaving me, Ashton and Tanya alone.

Ashton glanced between the two of us and said, "I'm getting out of here!" And just like that, he scampered off.

_I'm going to kill him, the coward._

Tanya glanced at me, smiling slightly.

I asked, "Why didn't you leave after Mr. North and Sandy? Ashton and I aren't exactly the popular crowd."

"I had to make sure you guys didn't kill each other," she explained patiently.

"Actually, no, our bloodlust has kind of been put to rest. I don't hate him anymore," I said. "I can't say the same for him, of course."

"No one could hate you, Jack," she told me.

I blushed. "Um, thanks?"

"Um…what I'm TRYING to say is," she coughed, "that I don't think Ashton hated you. I think he was jealous of you."

I just raised an eyebrow and said in a deeply sarcastic voice, "Oh, yes, because there is so much about my life that other dudes want. Like, for instance, my stunning good looks, or my cash or my—

"I didn't mean it that way," she said quietly. "I think he thinks you lead a really happy life."

"Why?" I was truly curious. What was it that made people think my life was all puppy dogs and kitty cats?

"Because of the way you act," she replied, and then hugged me. "You've been through a lot, Jack. But you're just so cheerful."

I considered her words.

"Thank you," I told her.

She smiled at me and said nothing.

I saw I needed to say something. "Um, so…do you want me to walk you home, then?"

**THE END **


End file.
